


Dazed and Confused

by skamtastic



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Curiosity, Discussion on sexuality, Domestic Fluff, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamtastic/pseuds/skamtastic
Summary: Prompt: Pls, Isak asking Even about how he could be with a girl for four years when he's gay and Even going "?? I'm gay lol" Isak accepts him and they cuddle + make out pls (this obviously takes place after they get back together hehe <3"orIsak can't seem to stop wondering what Even's sexuality is. He finds out at the end that there was no need to worry.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Skam fic and it's short and cute (I hope).
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and I want to thank [evakskam](http://evakskam.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for tagging me on this fic prompt and for [skamforfaen](http://skamforfaen.tumblr.com/) for coming up with this prompt :)

“Come to bed with me, Isak.”

The words instantly make the younger boy’s stomach swoop with butterflies.

The two of them are sitting in Even’s dining room table, eating cereal because the last time they used the stove, something almost caught on fire. They’ve been doing this for a while now; going to Even’s place after school, eating food, gossiping, and making out with one another. But, this time, everything is different… a good different. Even is single and doesn’t have a girlfriend anymore which is everything that Isak has been waiting for. 

The day Even texted him about the breakup Isak literally could not contain his grin and began giggling into his pillow, his excitement was a bit too much because Eskild came barging into the room asking if everything was alright. Of course, Isak told him everything. When him and Eskild calmed down, Eskild asked, “So does that mean Even is gay?”

That’s all Isak has been thinking about for the past two days and nights. He doesn't know much about sexuality, he doesn't really know what his sexual orientation is either. It’s a confusing subject, but he wants to talk about it with Even  _ so  _ bad. 

Isak smiles softly and sets his spoon down, “Okay.”

Even stands up and grabs both of their bowls and sets them in the sink which the two of them will probably clean later. Isak can’t help but bite his bottom lip at the cute and domestic gesture, trying to keep his happiness lowkey. 

The older boy turns back around and holds out a hand for Isak to hold which he does. Even stands behind Isak and wraps his arms around his waist as they walk. They’re intertwined and waddling and they trip at least twice as they get to the room. When they reach the bed, Even removes himself from Isak’s back and turns him around so they are facing each other. 

He has his intense stare going on again and his eyes keep flickering to Isak’s lips while he runs soothing circles on his back, getting closer and closer to his bum.

Isak’s knees are getting slightly weak and he just wants to kiss him already, but all Even keeps doing is looking at him in awe. 

Isak’s cheeks begin to flush when he asks, “Why do you keep looking at me like that?” 

Even leans down and gives Isak a quick kiss on the lips. “You’re really cute,” he tells Even, “I can't believe I can finally hold you and kiss you without any hesitation.” 

Isak rolls his eyes with a fond smile on his face, “I guess I feel the same way too.”

Even laughs, “Well, I would hope so.”

He leans in again, but this time to kiss Isak’s neck. He trails soft kisses up and towards the boy’s chin, “Ever since I caught you staring at me a few months ago--”

“I wasn’t staring!”

“...I knew you wanted me and I was certain that I wanted you too.”

As sexy and sweet this entire conversation is, Eskild’s innocent question pops in Isak’s mind once again. How can Even want him, but have a girlfriend in the past?

He removes himself from Even and takes a seat on the edge of the bed. 

Confused, Even sits down next to him and sets a hand on his boyfriend’s thigh, “Did I say something wrong?”

Isak shakes his head, “Nah, I’m… just wondering about something.”

Even nods slightly and moves back so that his back is pressed against the wall and his legs are spread open, he pats the extra space next to him, “Come over here and talk to me.”

Isak scoots back and avoids any eye contact with Even because he has no idea how to ask him what he wants to ask him and he doesn’t want any of them to feel uncomfortable if he says something he’s not supposed to say. 

It’s obvious that Isak is weary about something so Even reaches his hand out to take a hold of Isak’s and begins rubbing a soothing thumb over any skin he can touch.

Isak takes a deep breath and relaxes, “So, I need to ask you something that has been on mind for a while now.”

Even nods, “Okay, ask away.”

“Okay. Um, so you told me that you and Sonja have dated for four years, but you’re gay so like I don’t understand how you can be in a relationship with her if you weren’t attracted to her emotionally and physically. I don’t know, I’m just confused and I hope I didn’t offend you?” He did not mean to end that entire phrase with a question, but he tends to do that when he has no idea if he’s making sense. He does this a lot when he forgets information during a presentation in class in which Sana always laughs about. 

Isak turns his head to face Even whose eyebrows are scrunched together and head tilted to the side like he’s more confused than Isak is about the topic. He looks very cute too, but Isak doesn’t tell him that since they’re trying to focus on something else.

Out of nowhere, Even smiles a bright smile, “Babe, I’m bisexual.”

Isak processes these words, groans, and lightly bangs his head against the wall, “I’m a fucking idiot.”

Even laughs and gets more comfortable, settling a leg on top of Isak’s leg so that they’re now touching even more, “You’re definitely not an idiot, just curious.”

With his head still against the wall, Isak opens one eye to look at the other boy, “I should have known though because it only makes sense.”

Even shrugs, “A lot of people forget that bisexuality is a thing and think that gays and lesbians are the only two types of sexualities. I don’t blame them though because there’s not a lot of media coverage on bisexuality-- which is very common in this day and age-- so they just can’t magically know about it.”

Isak sits back up so he can properly focus on Even’s words.

“I actually was very attracted to Sonja when we used to date. I found her cute and I knew that our relationship was a real thing, but, as you can see now, I fell out of love with her.”

“When did you find out you liked boys?” Isak asks as he plays with their intertwined hands with his other hand.

“I actually found them attractive since I was around ten years old. I was so oblivious about it though and thought it was a phase or something, but as I grew older, I continued having these feelings for other guys in my class, but I also had these same emotions towards a couple of girls in my classes as well. I was conflicted and confused until I did my research on my overwhelming thoughts and came to the conclusion that I was and still am bisexual.”

Isak looks at this boy in awe, dumbfounded with all this information and captivated by Even’s intelligence and positive attitude.

Even just has a small smile on his face as he recollects his past childhood and remembers how innocent he used to be. If only he could go back and tell his younger self that everything is going to be okay, that he’ll find someone to love and accept him for who he is.

With that thought in mind, he looks over to Isak and says, “Now, I’m bisexual and happy with myself; the latter is because I have you to call my own.”

Jesus Christ, Isak’s entire body flushes at the words and he couldn’t agree more. He disconnects himself from Even and moves around so that he can sit on his lap instead.

Instead of kissing him like he always does in this position, he leans in to give Even a huge embrace while snuggling his face in his neck. Isak’s breath is warm and lovely on Even’s skin as he whispers, “Thank you for telling me this, I love you.”

The declaration isn’t anything they haven’t told each other before, but it still makes the two of them equally happy. 

Even wraps his arms around Isak’s back and squeezes him, “Not a problem because I love you too.”

Now would be a good time to kiss him, so Isak does when he leans back again. Their lips are soft as they touch and they instantly slide their tongues together as the kiss deepens. 

Even glides his hands down Isak’s back so he can cup the boy’s ass and brings him impossibly closer. 

Isak moans without losing any contact between their lips which always happens when Even gets handsy. He loves it when Even gets handsy though and loves it even more when he’s in charge because it makes Isak hornier; wanting more and more.

Even holds Isak tight as he sends the two of them down on the bed so he’s lying flat on his back while Isak is still hovering over him.

Isak smiles and grinds down, he leans back down so that he can continue kissing his boy who won’t stop making small little grunts every time Isak moves his arse slowly on him.

When Isak detaches his lips from the other boy to catch his breath, he whispers to Even in that soft voice of his when he’s turned on, “Until what time do you have the house to yourself?”

Even ponders the question and smiles slyly, “Not until late tonight.”

Isak laughs in relief and excitement and also because he’s extremely turned on, “Let’s get our clothes off.”

 

That night, as the two of them go to sleep together, Even already has an idea of what type of drawing he wants to give his boyfriend the next day.

He looks over to Isak’s peaceful face as he sleeps and snuggles closer to him, wanting any type of warmth and comfort the younger boy can give him.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me some comments and kudos please!


End file.
